User blog:WolfiZee/Kingdom Succession Revamp 2 Stuff
O boy... This will be interesting. Hope it won't die like the last. Lore All was going good with the Tournament. 6 people were already eliminated, and more were to get eliminated. Unfortunately, Pirate took the throne of the main empire, and the first thing on their list was to take back the colony. And, with General Bob busy overseeing the death games, they succeeded. It was made no better that Pirate soon went ape flummery, and many died. So, one of the secret rebel groups that popped up sent 2 things. First was a poisoner to make sure Pirate's heirs didn't take over, ensuring the death game would happen again, and an assassin to kill Pirate. It went well. Before anyone knew it, the kingdom split up into a khjpillion different groups, and luckily they had the entire colony to themselves. So, they set up another death game... and pray they wouldn't get annexed again. Roles Cryomancer When the kingdom broke up, they did not just set their sights at the Capital, but also on the parts that managed to break away, such as the colony. So they bribed the adviser into choosing you, one of the governers of the capital of the ice kingdom, into the death game. Winter King-Passive - Immune to Frozen Meals Freeze - Morning/Night Phase - Freeze a room, trapping players in it. They won't be able to leave it or enter it until it melts (Frozen rooms last 1 whole day) They won't participate in Challenges and will be immune from voting during this time. They won't starve since they can eat ice. Frozen Statue - Morning Phase-Freeze a nearby player, preventing them from doing anything until the Night Phase, where the ice melts. Frozen Meal - Voting Phase - Freeze a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies. This will be cancelled out by "Charred Meal". Adviser You were forced into being an adviser of the rebellion for the Colony after Pirate was assassinated. You were so well of an adviser that they allowed you to choose who could play in the death game. Of course, having a grudge against the rebellion, you chose the worst of the worst to compete, or literally anyone who isn't qualified for being a king. And of course yourself. Tiebreaker - Passive - If a tie occurs during a vote, you can choose which one dies. Adviser - Passive - You have a second "Adviser" vote you can use during the Investigation & Voting phase. You also secretly start with 1 prize of your choice. Detective Work - Morning Phase - You can choose to publicly reveal a "vision" that 1 of 3 people are the killer. 2 Uses. Pyromancer Oddly enough, the ice kingdom isn't the only thing out for the Colony's land. So is the fire kingdom nearby. Hopefully you will win and be able to annex this, as your kingdom really needs the land. Fire king - Passive - Immune to "Charred Meal". You will die if you get targeted by the Cryomancer's "Freeze" or "Frozen Statue" ability. Charred Meal - Voting Phase - Burn a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal will burst into flames and die. 2 Uses. Gain an extra use when you kill a person with "Fireball". This will be cancelled out by "Frozen Meal". Fireball - Challenge Phase - Attack a person with a Fireball, killing them. 2 Uses. Gain an extra use when you kill a person with "Charred Meal". Will thaw a person instead of killing them if they were targeted by the Cryomancer's "Freeze" or "Frozen Statue" ability. Serial Killer As all hell went lose, you found it as the perfect opportunity to go on a killing spree. After all, what guards would stop you? And that went perfectly well. You managed to kill ~12 people before order was finally restored and you stopped. However, they didn't seem to even notice. If you were, how did you get into the death games? Juggernaut - Passive - Killing someone during the Night phase will not trigger an Investigation. Stab - Challenge Phase - Stab a person. They will die. 1 Use. Gain extra uses by participating in Challenges. Cultist You are the second-in-command of the Cult that has been going around. The plan was for the leader to take over the throne of the capital, and then invade & annex the colony, and perhaps the ice & fire kingdoms nearby. WAS. Unfortunately, the Cult Leader died of poison in the games. Since you can't pull off some Impostor stuff, you have decided to take on the throne of the colony, and then maybe take out the main kingdom... if all goes well. But your sure it will. Why would god let you down? Mindslave-Morning Phase-Place a nearby player under your control. You can force them to do one action. You can't force them to murder or suicide. Convert-Morning Phase-Convert a player into your cult. They will have access to the special Cult chat. You cannot talk in the chat but you can read it. Mind Control-Challenge Phase-Force one player in your cult to challenge another. They cannot deny the challenge. Poisoner As an "Assassin" of sorts for Pirate, you went on various missions to kill whoever would be a threat. One of the last ones he sent was at the Colony. Before you could carry it out, however, Pirate was assassinated, so you just settled where you were at. And then you were chosen for the death games. Poison-Voting Phase-Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Extract Poison-Voting Phase-Extract poison from an already poisoned player. Their lifespan will be increased by two days. After that, you must poison the meals of two players. Whoever gets the meals at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Slow Poison-Passive-Your poisons take two whole days to kill. If you die, all poisoned players will be unpoisoned. Barbarian Although most people tend to deny it, A LOT of areas are still inhabited by barbarians, and they are almost everywhere. It just so happens it's also near the colony. And your one of those barbarians. Now that you are in the death games, winning should be easy. Everyone will tremble before you. At least so you hope... Intimidation-Morning Phase/Night Phase-Intimidate a nearby player. They'll have to be in a duel this Challenge Phase or they'll be considered a Coward. Threatening Challenge-Challenge Phase-Challenge a player considered as a Coward. The challenge will be given in your thread and will be hidden until results. They cannot deny this challenge. Boo-Voting Phase-Boo all Cowards. All players considered a Coward that are up for voting will receive one vote. 2 Uses. Herbalist Like the Barbarian, you are one of the barbarians from nearby the colony... specifically a medic for them. However, due to your revolutionary new medical concepts (Which actually work, unlike the others), they put you into exile, and you had to flee to the colony. Your first plan after winning this will be to get revenge on them... if you win. Cure Poison - Dinner Phase - "Cure" a person's poison. This will delay their death for 1-3 days (RNGed). 2 Uses. Gain another when someone dies to poison. Cleanse Meal - Voting Phase - "Cleanse" a person's meal. This will remove any negative effects inflicted by that mean. Anethesia - Challenge Phase - Spray some anesthetics at a player. They will be unable to deny all challenges made against them for the rest of the Challenge Phase. 1 Use. Gain another after using "Cure Poison". Imposter Like the one in the capital, you killed a person and stole their identity. For this, you chose the easiest to steal, which was literally an average citizen that couldn't do anything lol... i'll go cry in a corner now. Imposter- Any Phase- Select a player in the same room as you and learn their role. You still keep this Ability and your Passive. You will become their role (without any killing abilities) until you use Imposter again. 1 Use. You will gain 1 use every 2 days. Disguise Prep - Passive - You have to be guessed as an Imposter, even if you are disguised. If you are correctly guessed, your disguised role will also be revealed. Illusionist You are a powerful illusionist that made a living doing magic tricks. Of course now your in the death game so you won't need to do that. You probably should, however, so that you can... win, and everything. Illusion of Time - Any Phase - End the current phase and skip the next one. 2 Uses. Illusion - Morning/Night Phase - Summon an item or sound. It's fake and will disappear upon getting touched, if it is an item. Challenge Illusions - Challenge Phase-Cause two players to duel each other. Cause two others to test each other. 3 Uses. Jester Lol quoting Cupcake on this. "All you want to do is have fun. After all, life is boring without some fun. But now your life is at risk. Maybe you can protect yourself by having fun!. You can't do anything well though. You just have to hope that you're lucky enough to survive long enough." Prank - Morning/Night Phase - Prank a nearby player. They'll collapse from shock and will be unable to act until the Voting Phase. Balloons - Voting Phase-Let go of your balloons, distracting everybody, ending the Voting Phase. 2 Uses. A Fool - Passive-You have a 50% chance to win a challenge and a 50% chance to lose. Alchemist You are, well, an Alchemist that made a living doing potions. Usually, you wouldn't have a use for using potions, as a lot of them are combat-based. Of course, now, it will be not only useful, but possibly life-saving. You hope you won't die anyways, however... Brew Potion - Morning Phase - Choose 1 of your 3 Abilities. By the next morning phase, you will have an extra use of that ability. They're Potions - Passive - Your "Abilities" come in the form of Potions, which are actual items that can be picked up & used by other players. That is, if they do find them. Ironskin Potion - Night Phase - When consumed, the user will become immune to death for the Night Phase & Morning Phase. It will also delay poison by 1 day. 0-1 Uses Truth Syrup (???) - Night/Investigation/Voting Phase - When consumed, the user will spill out their Role & the uses of their Abilities. You cannot consume it during the Voting Phase, but rather placing it in someone's meal, having the same effect when someone eats the food. 0-1 Uses Red's Potion - Night/Voting Phase - When consumed, the user will die. You cannot consume it during the Voting Phase, but rather placing it in someone's meal, having the same effect when someone eats the food. 0-1 Uses Phases Morning Phase Explore! And stuff! And kill??? Challenge Phase You may challenge someone to a duel/test on the main thread. You can only challenge one person. You can accept multiple challenges. You can only deny one challenge made against you each Challenge Phase. If this phase is skipped, the challenge results will not be revealed Voting Phase Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get executed. Anyone that won a challenge the previous Challenge Phase may select a prize. One prize for each challenge won. If this phase is skipped, no one will be executed. Dinner Phase You're all in the dining room. In the dinner thread, tell me if you want to keep your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is keeping their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Why would you want to swap? Because of some roles that can kill you if you eat the wrong meal. You can also starve, but if you starve twice in a row you die. You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. Night Phase Explore! The advantage of this over the Morning Phase? It's harder for people to see so it's better for murder! Also people that didn't sleep during the Night Phase show up as sleepy. Investigation Phase This replaces the Morning Phase if someone dies during the Night Phase, and happens immediately if someone is murdered during the Morning Phase. You can investigate around the castle, and figure out clues about how the person died and who killed them... in a vote! Whoever gets the most votes dies! Hopefully they are the murderer. Prizes Free Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. Guess Immunity: When used during the Voting Phase, all guesses made against you will fail during the following Dinner Phase. Deadly Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. Magic Barrier: When used during the Night Phase, you'll be immune to all death the following day. This is public. Private Investigation: When used during the Dinner Phase, you will figure out a person of your choice's role. The fact you investigated them is public, but their role isn't. You cannot deadly guess the person you chose once you use this for 2 days after you use this. Challenge Results! Duel - Pyromancer > Barbarian > Serial Killer > Adviser > Imposter > Alchemist > Cryomancer > Poisoner > Illusionist > Cultist > Herbalist is 50/50 chance to win/lose Test - Cryomancer > Adviser > Illusionist > Herbalist > Cultist > Poisoner > Pyromancer > Alchemist > Imposter > Barbarian > Serial Killer is 50/50 chance to win/lose Rooms Guest Rooms, Infirmary, Arena, Dining Room, Ruler's Room, Barracks, Treasury, Graveyard, Garden Category:Blog posts